Pros and Cons of Being a Time Traveler
by Tuesday Too
Summary: Time traveling has its perks ...And its not-so-great side. Tag to the Pilot.


_**Author's Note:** Tag to the Pilot._

 _Hi friends! I've been looking forward I've been looking forward to this premiere for a while now, and it did not disappoint! Naturally, I took out my excitement in writing this instead of doing my loads of homework. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Pros and Cons of Being a Time Traveler**

When Lucy gets the call to come back and go after Flynn, it's a welcome call to action. She keeps hearing her mom say " _Amy who?"_ and there's no universe where her mom should say that. Her mom doesn't remember her own _daughter._ Lucy's stomach twists. Her mom's health, her sister's lack of existence, her supposed engagement, it's all too much and an excuse to get away from her mom and the slew of questions is a relief.

But now that she's sitting alone in the government car, watching black blurs rush by through the window, she wonders what else has changed. Does she have childhood friends who have now become imaginary? Does she have students that have vanished along with their bright futures? The president hasn't changed, right? Are all the countries of the world still out there?

Her jaw clenches.

This is why she was adamant about not messing with history. She'll never be sorry that her mom's okay, but she can't stop the rocks in her stomach. She did this. She decided the best plan was to act like a terrorist and point a knife at the pilot of a seven million cubic feet zeppelin.

 _Stupid_.

And it's probably stupid to be charging back into the past again. But whatever Flynn is planning, it's going to be worse than any way she can mess up history. (Right?) And if there's even a chance that going back could bring Amy back, it's worth it.

She's not sure what she'll do if she gets the chance, if she has to choose between preserving the past or bringing her sister back. She talked a good game to Wyatt about not being able to save his wife, but right now, she feels like she would move heaven and earth to get her sister back. Is it really messing up the past if she's just fixing the future?

* * *

Wyatt tilts his beer back for another sip. You'd think he'd learn his lesson about drinking when he might be called into the field at any time. But it's not like he was expecting his night to be interrupted by a secret service agent requiring his assistance to track down a criminal who's got a time machine. He snorts softly. He doesn't have an excuse now, though. Flynn's still out there (cause he couldn't take Flynn down, cause he was so concerned with saving Kate Drummond and look how that worked out) so he could be on the clock at any time. Maybe if he was a better person, a better soldier, he would give up alcohol until Flynn was caught and he didn't have to worry about odd job hours.

But something's gotta numb the pain when you screw it up twice with strong, beautiful women who died before their time. He keeps replaying the timeline and it's so freaking ironic. If he hadn't interfered, hadn't gotten Kate Drummond involved, she wouldn't be standing right behind him, wouldn't have gotten shot. But if he hadn't gotten her help, who knows if he could've fought that goon off and disarmed the bomb in time. If he hadn't gotten involved at all, she would've still died from Flynn's bomb, along with everyone else on that cursed zeppelin. And if history hadn't gotten rewritten in the first place… she'd still be dead.

But being instantly crushed by giant metal zeppelin frame sounds far less painful than getting shot and choking on your own blood.

He goes over the mission again in his mind. There just has to be a scenario where Kate wins. He just can't find it.

He refuses to ( _can't)_ believe that it's all up to fate.

* * *

It's safe to say Rufus's past 24 hours have been pretty rollercoaster worthy. Scoring a date with Jiya is definitely a high point, not to mention the fact that she'd seemed pretty enamored with his time traveling hero status. It's not every day the geeky IT guy gets to save the day and get the girl. They're in line for the drive thru, planning to take some fast food back to his place. Time travel isn't exactly something you can discuss in your local café. He watches Jiya as she sits in the passenger seat, leaning with one elbow against the armrest, staring out at the sky. She catches his gaze and smiles softly, eyes crinkling.

Man, he's a lucky guy.

And telling that officer off back in jail about all the great things his people were gonna do — that felt great too.

All the looks though; the riding in the back of the bus, the people who acted like he was invisible, the people who acted like he didn't have any right to be pulling in air, that's why he's doubtful about this whole travel into the past thing. Like he said - the past wasn't kind to his people.

Reporting back to Connor Mason on Lucy and Wyatt isn't exactly sitting well either. He's been a loyal employee, and he likes his job, but all this subterfuge seems crooked. Lucy and Wyatt haven't given him any reason to doubt them. Guess it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen after chasing a psychopath through time though.

His phone rings, and his hand jumps to answer it before he remembers Jiya sitting beside him. He knows the rule about phones on dates. But he was in the 1930s only a couple hours ago, so he really probably should make sure it's not important.

 _Sorry,_ he mouths. She nods, eyes still crinkled in a smile.

When he gets the instructions to come back in immediately he's alerted to another downside to this new time travel gig. He hates cutting the first date short.


End file.
